Kleines Schwesterchen
by Moonlight Shining
Summary: Miles, Phoenix and Larry have to look after Miles's little sister- four years old Franziska von Karma. Needless to say that said sister is something else.
1. In the Lion's Den

**A.N: I put a few German words in this story- for the sake of realism- it is all translated at the end of each chapter.**

Chapter 1: Phoenix Wright- In the Lion's Den

According to Miles's instructions, Phoenix and Larry had presented themselves at the front door of the imposing manor house at 2 PM sharp.

They had been ushered into the mansion's drawing room by a dull-looking servant who had assured them that_ Herren von Karma and Edgeworth, as well as the young Fräulein von Karma would be joining them shortly._

Therefore, they were currently standing in the middle of the lavishly decorated room, staring at each other and feeling out of place.

Phoenix was still deliberating whether he could walk on the pristine, expensive carpet with his old sneakers to get to a chair when the door opened.

Miles Edgeworth came in, hand in hand with a blue-haired child that seemed more than displeased to be there.

_Is that_ '_Fräulein von Karma' ? _Phoenix wondered.

The girl, who appeared to be about four or five years old, was staring at him and Larry, her little nose turned up in what looked like intense distaste.

However, Phoenix didn't get the time to greet Miles, nor to ask about the child, for when his best friend's mentor appeared on the threshold, the boy couldn't help but being impressed.

Tall, clad in clothes from another time, von Karma looked like some legendary baron, directly out of a historical novel.

Any urge Phoenix might have had to smile instantly left him as his and the prosecutor's piercing eyes met.

Von Karma gave off such an aura of authority and power, it was almost oppressing.

The intimidating looking man took a few steps inside the room and stopped in front of the two boys.

« You must be Miles's friends. I must say we didn't expect you so early… »

The comment was made in a casual manner, but despite its seeming levity, Phoenix distinctly saw the side-glance von Karma threw at his protege.

He felt a sudden urge to make excuses.

« We're sorry, sir, the butler let us in. We didn't mean to distu- »

« That's all right, I understand. » The prosecutor interrupted sharply. For a split second, his grayish gaze lingered on the insolent boy who had dared to speak, taking in the spiky hair and the clever eyes, then his mouth split in a wolfish grin.

« Mr. Phoenix Wright, I presume ? »

Then his eyes fell over Larry's smiling face and Phoenix thought he could see a mischievous glint shine in them.

« And this dazed-looking boy beside you would have to be Mr. Larry Butz… »

Larry's smile instantly vanished. « Dazed-looking ? ! » He muttered.

Phoenix nudged him in the ribs. « Shut up, Larry. » He breathed through his teeth.

Beside Miles, the blue-haired girl was stamping her feet impatiently, fidgeting with the bow in her hair.

« Miles told me about you. » Von Karma said.

« Yes, Mr. von Karma. » The latter confirmed. « They were my best friends back in- »

« Do not speak when you're not spoken to, boy. »

Miles lowered his head sheepishly.

Von Karma resumed talking, impassive.

« Gentlemen, I wish you welcome to the von Karma estate. I hope you'll enjoy your time here. »

Behind the prosecutor's back, the child pinched Miles's arm. The boy grimaced and immediately let go of her hand.

« As for me, I have to go- I have an important business meeting downtown… »

Visibly unable to hold back any longer, the little girl approached von Karma, tugged at the hem of his pants and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

« Warum lassen Sie mich hier, Papa ? Ich bin nicht mehr ein Kind ! Ich will mit Ihnen gehen. »

The man laughed heartily.

« Franziska, du bist das intelligenteste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehe habe - Du bist Volkommen. Aber du bist noch immer nur ein Kind. Vergiss das nicht, mein Liebling. »

He pat Franziska's head affectionately.

« Ich muss gehen. Miles wird für dich Sorgen. Sei brav während ich weg bin. »

« Ich schere mich nicht um Miles Edgeworth. » She retorted, but von Karma ignored her.

Her frown turned into a pout as she turned away from them and left the room.

* * *

Herren von Karma and Edgeworth : _Messrs von Karma and Edgeworth_

Fräulein von Karma : _Miss von Karma_

Warum lassen Sie mich hier, Papa ? Ich bin nicht mehr ein Kind ! Ich will mit Ihnen gehen. : _Why do you leave me here, Papa ? I'm not a child anymore ! I want to go with you._

Franziska, du bist das intelligenteste Mädchen, dass ich je gesehe habe - Du bist Volkommen. Aber du bist noch immer nur ein Kind. Vergiss das nicht, mein Liebling. : _Franziska, you are the most intelligent girl I've ever seen- You are perfect. But you still are just a kid. Don't forget that, my darling._

Ich muss gehen. Miles wird für dich Sorgen. Sei brav während ich weg bin. : _I must go. Miles will take care of you. Behave while I'm gone._

Ich schere mich nicht um Miles Edgeworth. : _I don't care about Miles Edgeworth._

*** * ***


	2. The Devil's Daughter

**A.N: No German in this one... Thanks to anit0523**,** Indochine Ramera and Phoenziska1997 for your replies.**** Hope you like it...**

Chapter 2 : Phoenix Wright- The Devil's Daughter

The door slammed and they were alone. Phoenix gave Miles an interrogative glance.

« So, what do we do now ? »

« I was thinking that we could go to the cinema... » The dark-haired boy said.

Larry almost cheered, clapping his hands.

« … Once I'm done with my work. » He completed.

Once more, Larry's smile faded away, turning into a painful expression.

« _I'm almost done._ Just give me fifteen minutes… »

Miles went up to the table, where several books were piled up, along with a copybook.

Strangely enough, Phoenix noticed, those books didn't look like any kind of scholar books he himself possessed.

He moved closer to read what was written on the edge of one of them.

« The… penal code ? » He stammered.

« Yes… Mr von Karma commanded me to read it and write down the things I can't understand. »

Phoenix stroked his chin. Now that was _definitely_ strange.

Of course, Miles had always wanted to study law. Phoenix would never forget the way his friend used to talk about defending the innocents, the way his eyes shone when he told them about his father.

Still, according to Phoenix's standards, Miles still had plenty of time ahead to study for the bar exam…

He was about to voice his thought aloud when Franziska came into the drawing room, carrying a tray that looked much too big for her.

Miles slapped his forehead.

« Oh, I forgot to tell you- Of course, we're gonna have to take her… » He nodded toward the child. « … with us, so that the little snitch don't tell on us. »

His remark earned him a murderous glare from the little girl which he royally ignored.

« By the way, who is she ? » Phoenix asked curiously.

« Who ? Franziska ? »

« Fran-zi-s-ka. » Larry uttered laboriously.

« She's my little sister. »

« Your sister ? »

« Yes… I mean, my _adopted _sister. She's Mr. von Karma's daughter. Logically, that makes her my adopted sister, right ? »

« I guess so. Assuming that you yourself are his adopted son. » Phoenix pondered.

« Hmm… anyway, it doesn't make any difference. » Miles grinned. « She's easily as annoying as any biological sister could be. »

« I can't understand a word of what she says. She never speaks English? »

« Franziska was born in Germany and lived there for about three years. However, she does speak English… occasionally. »

Miles's face took on a thoughtful expression.

« Indeed… it's especially when she wants to show her father that she's smarter than me… » He suddenly sneered.

« Other than that, she prefers German » He concluded.

Miles sat at the table and Phoenix brought his attention back to Franziska.

She had laid the giant tray on a coffee table and was now kneeling on cushions in front of it. A closer look revealed that what Phoenix had first mistaken for an emblazoned tray was just a plank with handles… on which she had laid a puzzle.

An almost completed one thousand pieces puzzle.

Phoenix's eyes widened.

_Is this child some kind of prodigy ?_

In the mean time, Larry had come closer to the little girl and was looking at her with shining, almost wonder-filled eyes. Phoenix was incredulous.

« Awww, she's so cute. »

The spiky-haired boy shrugged. It took Larry's crooked mind to think about describing Franziska von Karma that way.

Admittedly, the child looked like a doll- She had porcelain skin and long lashed eyes, not to mention her silky, powder blue hair, seemingly so soft to the touch it was begging to be ruffled.

Still, ''cute'' would _definitely_ not have been the term he would have used to describe her. After all, from what he had seen, there was certainly nothing sweet in her manner of treating her adopted brother, nor anything kind about the way she had looked at them earlier.

He roused himself from his contemplation and turned to his best friend.

« Say, Miles. Could I have a little something to eat, please ? I- »

The boy barely looked up from his book, sweeping the matter away with a wave of his hand.

« Help yourself… Second door to the right. The cookie jar is on the kitchen counter. And there is milk in the fridge. »

* * *


	3. Tooth and Claws

Chapter 3 : Miles Edgeworth- Tooth-and-Claw

Miles had already looked away when he heard a cry of pain.

« OUCH ! Hey ! She bit me ! »

He merely shrugged without stopping his writing.

« It's just her way of dealing with suspicious-looking strangers. » He calmly explained. He was almost done with his essay and he wasn't willing to stop now.

« Suspicious-looking ? Me ? ! I ain't dodgy ! » The voice protested but Miles wasn't listening, concentrated on his homework.

« Hey, Edgey ! » His friend insisted in a somewhat whining tone.

« What is it ? »

The boy turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of a pathetic looking Larry, who was clutching his hand and looking at him pleadingly through tears filled eyes.

He sighed. _Still a softy as ever…_

He peered at his adoptive sister, who hadn't moved from where she was sitting.

He caught a glimpse of a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, then she brought her attention back to the puzzle she was doing.

Out of habit, he took the time to recap his pen before putting it down. He had been told numerous times by Mr. von Karma that he was to always take great care of his ''tools''. Sloppiness was part, the prosecutor had warned, of what he wouldn't tolerate under his roof, and that rule applied to any and every aspect of the everyday life.

The boy got up from his chair.

When he came to stand beside her, Franziska looked up at him.

« Was gibt's, Miles Edgeworth ? »

« Franziska, erinnerst du dich nicht was dein Papa dir gesagt hat ? » He lectured her. « Du sollst nicht die Leute beißen. »

She flashed him a demonically sweet smile

« Warum, kleiner Bruder ? »

« Das hab ich dir schon tausendmal erklärt. Das macht man nicht : Es ist unhöflich… »

« Und meiner Meinung nach auch blöd. » He added, crossing his arm over his chest in an attempt to impress the younger child.

« Hmph… »

The little girl looked both unmoved and, at the same time, a little offended by his later remark. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, before turning her back on him and resuming her sorting out of the last pieces of the puzzle.

_Talk to the hand, Miles_, he thought, before he realized that getting Franziska to shut up was actually- if not a victory- at least, a half win.

Larry had been staring at them with wide eyes the whole time, not having understood a word of their conversation. He gently tapped on Miles's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

« Hey, what did you tell her, dude ? »

« I asked her if she intended on biting you again. » The older boy replied with a deadpan look on his face.

Franziska had just placed the last piece of the giant puzzle and was now gazing at it with a satisfied look on her face. She was visibly glowing with pride, and Miles knew he was going to hear about this for days.

He himself had tried to do this bothersome puzzle before, but, after a few unfruitful attempts, he had grown tired of his lack of success and given up.

« Oh… » Larry looked disconcerted. « And what did she tell you ? »

« She said that if you come close to her again, she'll rearrange your face. » He lied casually.

« What ? » Larry croaked. « Why me ? »

He seemed so utterly horrified, Miles found it hard not to burst out laughing.

_Seriously, Larry, the kid is barely out of her diapers._

« No one likes me, anyway… »

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes and got to her feet, shoving Larry in the process.

« Dummköpfe… » She muttered before disappearing behind the corner of the corridor.

Larry began to weep.

« Would you stop being such a crybaby ? That was a _joke_, Larry. »

* * *

Was gibt's, Miles Edgeworth ? : _What is it, Miles Edgeworth ?_

Franziska, erinnerst du dich nicht was dein Papa dir gesagt hat ? : _Franziska, don't you remember what your Papa told you ?_

Du sollst nicht die Leute beißen : _You mustn't bite people._

Warum, kleiner Bruder ? : _Why, little brother ?_

Das hab ich dir schon tausendmal erklärt. Das macht man nicht : Es ist unhöflich … : _I've already explained it to you a thousand times. You just don't do that- It is rude…_

Und meiner Meinung nach auch blöd. : _And, as far as I'm concerned, it's also stupid._

Dummköfpe : _Fools_

*** * ***


	4. Calamity Franziska

**A.N: Ok- so this one is a tiny bit (tiny I say) longer than the previous ones.**

Chapter 4 : Phoenix Wright- Calamity Franziska.

He was happily chomping down on his third cookie when Franziska sneaked quietly behind him. She suddenly grasped his arm and he gave a startled jump, nearly choking on his mouthful of cookie.

« What do you want ? »

She pointed to herself and then to the door.

« You want me to go with you ? »

She nodded in approval and beckoned him to follow her. He wavered. He hadn't finished eating, those cookies were actually delicious and…

Franziska tugged on his sleeve insistently.

He gave the cookie jar a last longing look, well-resolved to pick up where he had left off as soon as he would be back.

She led him along the corridor and up a marble staircase, then disappeared into a room at the end of the hallway. Phoenix hesitated for a second before entering what he found out to be Franziska's bedroom.

« So what is it that you want to show me, Franziska ? »

She was kneeling beside her toy box with an arm plunged into it and was motioning to him to come nearer.

Phoenix bent toward the girl and…

« Argghhh ! »

He jumped backward as the miniature whip whistled through the air, missing his nose by an inch. He beat a hasty retreat, his heart thumping frantically, as Franziska burst out laughing.

_What is wrong with this girl ? _He wondered as he leaned against the wall to try and regain his composure.

He stared at the blue-haired child that was now sitting cross legged on the floor, the whip toy still in her chubby hand. She was watching him attentively, all trace of mirth gone from her face and something in her expression made him suddenly uncomfortable.

Her eyes were narrowed in a calculating way that guaranteed that whatever she was planing on doing next, he was probably not going to like it much.

His common sense told him that it was ridiculous to be scared of a four years old girl, when he was eleven and stronger and twice as tall as her. However, he couldn't help but getting the feeling that she was no ordinary four years old.

She was prosecutor von Karma's daughter to begin with, and that alone was enough to make her suspicious in Phoenix's opinion.

Then, there were also her eyes- those icy blue eyes- far too intelligent, far too cunning, far too knowing for someone that young. And those eyes were currently fixed upon him, studying him as if she were trying to size him up.

In the mean time, Phoenix had come to the conclusion that he definitely didn't care to know what she intended to do to him.

The spiky-haired boy was about to skedaddle back to the safety of the living room when she called out to him.

« Hey ! Can I have a ride on your back ? »

It was the first time she addressed him directly since Larry and him had arrived. He froze on the spot, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide in surprise.

« Wh-what ? ! What did you just say ?»

« Would you happen to be deaf, Phoenix Wright ? I said- Can I have a ride on your back ? » She repeated in an annoyed tone, enunciating each word like she was talking to a particularly slow child.

He found it hard to believe his ears. Her English was near from perfect even though her voice was tinged with a German accent.

Soon, however, his surprise at her fluency was replaced by suspicion and incredulity.

« You must be kidding. I'm no pony, you know ! »

The idea of Franziska wanting him to carry her around on his back sounded both strange and slightly disturbing.

After all, why would she even want him to do that in the first place ? She certainly didn't seem like the cuddly type. As a matter of fact, he thought, she seemed a lot more like the I'm-gonna-kick-you-in-the-ribs-if-you-don't-move-fast-enough type.

He was interrupted in his train of thought by Franziska's voice.

« If you don't, I will tell my Papa. » The girl stated matter-of-factly.

She was now standing before him with her arms crossed over her small chest, defensively, as if trying to impress him.

He gulped nervously. Dealing with his best friend's annoying brat of a sister was one thing, facing von Karma was something else entirely.

The thought of risking the man's wrath was scary enough to make him waver, and something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for there was no mistaking the glint of triumph in Franziska's turquoise eyes.

He knew what the little girl wanted him to say, but he had no intention of giving up unconditionally. If he wanted to avoid being led around by the nose, his main goal would be to get that improvised torture instrument away from her.

« Just tell me, Franziska- Why would I do that ? How do I know you won't try and hit me with that thing… » He nodded his head toward the whip hanging from her hand. « …Again ? »

She smirked maliciously.

« You don't. »

She hadn't even hesitated for a second before answering. He had been stupid to think it would be that easy.

« Ok- so…um… just give me one good reason to do it. » He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

« You don't want to upset _him_… »

« I mean, other than that… »

She let out a little sigh.

« It doesn't matter, Phoenix Wright. »

She had begun to nervously toy with her coiled whip, a silent warning that Phoenix didn't fail to grasp.

Muttering under his breath, he stooped down and waited patiently for Franziska to deign to climb on his back, but she didn't move. He cast an impatient glance at her over his shoulder.

She was standing there with her little fist on her hip, glaring at him.

« What are you waiting for, fool ? Get on your hands and knees. »

« What ? ! » He stammered. « No, there's no way I… »

« Tsk tsk. » She poked him on the shoulder with the whip handle and he winced. « Need I really remind you how much my father hates to see me upset? »

He remained silent. She smiled, a self-satisfied smile.

*** * ***


	5. Nanny Edgey

Chapter 5 : Miles Edgeworth- Nanny Edgey

Miles Edgeworth was prepared for anything. He had seen it all with Franziska von Karma. Or at least that was what he thought, until he heard her screaming at the top of her lungs.

« Gee up, horsie ! »

He frowned. What had she done this time ?

« Come on, Phoenix Wright ! Faster ! Don't be such a wimp ! » His little sister was chirruping happily. He grimaced. This was definitely not looking good.

He leapt to his feet, rushing to the rescue of his best friend.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Phoenix Wright, crawling down the great staircase, sideways, with his little sister perched precariously on his back. The girl was laughing, oblivious to the danger, her whip dangling from her hand, the fingers of the other hand tangled in the spikes of his hair.

Miles's mind was filled with nightmare scenarios.

In the blink of an eye, he was by their side, Franziska safely tucked away in his arms. She instantly wriggled her way out of his grip and onto the floor, vigorously protesting against _her little brother_ _interfering and being such a killjoy._

He gave them both a severe look.

« Are the two of you crazy ? ! You could have broken your necks ! If Mr von Karma hears about this… »

Meanwhile, Phoenix had gotten up and was now brushing imaginary dust off his clothes, a sheepish smile playing on his lips.

« Don't worry, Miles. None of us is gonna tell him. » He said embarrassedly.

Franziska was attempting to slip away when Miles grabbed the back of her dress.

« Not so fast. What do you think you're doing ? »

« Lass mich gehen ! »

« You are not going anywhere, _kleines Schwesterchen._ » He smirked cockily.

« Und wie wirst du vorgehen, um mich daran zu hindern, Dummkopf ? » She scoffed.

« That's an easy one. »

Before she had the time to realize what had come over her, he had snatched the whip from her. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She was a little too heavy for him and he stumbled briefly before regaining his balance. She began to struggle and try to kick him, pounding her little fists on his back and bawling at the same time. He staggered back to the drawing room, Phoenix on his heels, and dropped Franziska on the sofa.

« There. You can watch TV as much as you want. I promise I won't tell your Papa, if you just keep still . »

« Ich habe keine Lust, fernzusehen. »

She turned to Phoenix. « Give me my whip back, fool. »

The latter was about to retort when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the manor.

« Owwwwwwwwwww ! Ah, I cut myself. Bloody knife ! Miles, heeeelp ! »

« Why do I keep getting the feeling I'm the only sane person in this house… » He grumbled, before heading toward the kitchen.

Knowing Larry, he had prepared for the worst. He half-expected to see geysers of blood or severed fingers…

But when he came face to face with the real thing, he was incapable of restraining himself. He began to scream.

« HOW ? ! » He yelled. « Can someone please tell me how could one possibly cut himself while spreading jam _with_ _the butter knife_ ? ! »

He was shared between the envy to laugh and the envy to cry.

It took him a few seconds to get a grip on himself.

Once he was feeling back to normal, he grabbed a dish towel off the nearest counter and wrapped it around his friend's injured hand.

« Don't move. »

He raced toward the bathroom, stopping by the drawing room to inform an unconcerned-looking Phoenix that it was nothing serious, before resuming his rush for the medicine cabinet.

* * *

Lass mich gehen ! : _Let go of me !_

kleines Schwesterchen : _little sis'_

Und wie wirst du vorgehen, um mich daran zu hindern, Dummkopf ? : _And how do you plan to stop me, fool ?_

Ich habe keine Lust, fernzusehen. : _I don't want to watch TV.  
_

*** * ***


	6. For Objection's Sake

Chapter 6 : Phoenix Wright- For Objection's Sake

For the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes, Larry let out a heartbreaking sigh.

For the umptieth time in a quarter of an hour, Miles looked up from his book.

« Listen, Larry, I'm sorry for your hand- which, I'm sure, must hurt terribly- but it isn't my fault. » He reiterated. « I've already told you- Franziska used the last one to mummify her doll. »

« You don't use a roll of dressing strip for a mummification ! »

Miles stared at him, looking slightly perplexed.

At this definite moment, Phoenix could have sworn he and Miles were thinking the exact same thing…

_Congratulations, Larry, you've finally said something sensible._

Franziska, who was sitting at the table beside her brother, reading from the same book, stuck her tongue out at Larry.

« But, what about the disinfectant spray ? » The latter insisted.

« Part of the funeral ritual according to her… embalming, you know… »

Phoenix snickered.

« At least, that proves that she likes your present. » He commented, giving Miles a smile full of insinuation.

After all, you couldn't buy Franziska a book about the customs in Ancient Egypt and expect it to be risk-free.

Even Phoenix, who had only known the girl for a couple of hours, had figured that out.

« I could get tetanus or something... » Larry continued.

Miles rolled his eyes. « That's preposterous. »

Phoenix rubbed his chin pensively.

« There's nothing to be done anyway. I mean, I think the only moment you could've caught it was when you cut yourself- »

« _Objection !_ »

« Huh ? »

He stared, transfixed, at the unexpected heckler, namely, one Franziska von Karma.

« What are your qualifications to speak on the subject of infection by Clostridium Tetani bacteria, Mr. Phoenix Wright ? »

He watched in shock as Franziska wagged a finger at him, the hint of a smile hovering about her lips.

_Infection by what-bacteria ? _

« I'll answer that myself, then- None. Therefore, the court isn't interested in your speculations. You have no way of proving the witness wrong. »

« Wh-why… what do you ? »

« You should know better than to open your foolish mouth when you don't know what you're talking about. »

Phoenix felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

He turned toward his best friend in a silent plea for help, but, to his great surprise, Miles only shrugged at him, shaking his head cockily.

« Objection sustained. »

A mock sigh escaped his lips.

« Owned by a four years old girl- I must confess I'm disappointed, Phoenix Wright. »

It was at that exact moment that Phoenix noticed the gleam in his eyes, the same fire that currently lit up Franziska's face.

_Not him too ! _He thought with an inward moan. _And what game are those two playing calling me by my full name ?_

He tried to think of something intelligent to say but a dramatic, attention-getting cough interrupted him, wiping the smirk off Miles's face and providing Phoenix with a convenient excuse to ignore the provocation.

They all turned around.

However menacing Miles Edgeworth suddenly looked, Phoenix couldn't help but smiling.

Larry was curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching his throat in what was- according to what Phoenix knew about the disease - a very bad imitation of someone ill of tetanus.

Still, as far as he was concerned, this new situation did have a merit- It had distracted the law-crazed siblings from their previous victim.

« I'm gonna die, Edgey. » Larry said in a choked voice. « Is that what you want ? My death on your conscience ? »

In two strides, Miles was on him, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to his feet.

« Fine. Get up. Now. »

The boy looked so determined to have done with it, it was almost scarry.

_The Butz himself doesn't look so feisty now, _Phoenix commented silently.

He was contemplating the scene, passive and happy to go unnoticed, when suddenly, his best friend spoke to him.

« You. » He then gestured toward the youngest child. « Find something to keep her busy. Anything. I have to take this worthless individual to the pharmacy… »

« Who ? M-me ? »

« Who else ? »

It took a few seconds for the realization to dawn upon him- Miles was asking _him_ to look after his adopted sister.

He began to sweat.

He was being asked to keep a watch on Franziska.

Franziska, who- he suddenly noticed- was back in possession of her most treasured belonging.

To state the matter simply, he was left to deal with a… whip-wielding… uncontrollable… prodigiously gifted… brat.

*** * ***


	7. Decisive Evidence

**A.N : Up until now, I've managed to make the chapters correspond with the changes in the point of view. However, this one will be divided into three parts- The two first from Phoenix's point of view, the third from Miles's. Translating the tiny German sentence felt like an insult to your intelligence… With that, I wish you a nice reading, and I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 7 : Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth- Decisive Evidence

Ushering his friend into the hall, Miles turned around to give them a last look.

Franziska returned his stare, a devious grin etched on her cute face.

« Auf Wiedersehen, kleiner Bruder… »

Phoenix sighed. _That_ smile was unmistakable- it was the one that meant that she was up to something.

Miles had barely crossed the doorstep that Franziska was already edging closer to him.

It suddenly occurred to Phoenix that he might as well not let her the time to commit whatever criminal trick she had in mind.

« Hey, Franziska, what about we sit over there and watch a cartoon, hmm ? » He advised, seemingly offhandedly.

« Cartoons are for kids. I want to watch a grown-up movie. »

Before he had had the time to object, she had grabbed a dvd from a nearby shelf and was literally shoving it in his face.

Trying hard not to cross his eyes, he arduously deciphered the title of the film.

« A History of Trials ! What kind of a movie is that ?» He asked, askance.

She handed him the dvd box.

A single glance at the back of the case was enough to make him wince.

« It's a documentary film, Franzy ! » He moaned.

« I don't care. That's what I want to watch, Phoenix Wright.

She cracked her whip near his foot.

« And don't call me Franzy. My name is Franziska Magdalena von Karma ! »

« Alright, alright. » He hastily conceded. « Don't get mad, ok ? Now, why don't you sit down and I'll start this little wonder you picked up. »

* * *

Half and hour later, they were both slouched on the sofa, all their good manners forgotten as they stared dazedly at the flat-screen TV.

The speaker, which neither of them was listening to, was reeling off legal jargon in a humdrum manner. The monotonous droning of his voice, combined with the soft background music-and in Phoenix's case, a stomach full of cookies- was holding them in an unnatural torpor.

A trickle of saliva escaped the corner of the boy's half-open mouth. He momentarily shook the haze off his brain, wiping his mouth with a back of his hand, and glanced at a visibly drowsy Franziska .

« Say… Are you sure you don't want to watch something else ? » He suggested limply.

« Huh ? »

Franziska's blue eyes looked slightly glassy and she blinked a couple of times before answering.

« N-no, I mean- No. This is perfect ! » She snapped back, but both of them knew she was reacting this way on principle alone. She would never stoop to admit, Phoenix understood, that something she had chosen herself could possibly bother her.

« If you say so… » He yawned, before shifting into a more comfortable position.

* * *

He had just put the bag on the kitchen table when he realized that the other boy was no longer in the room.

« Larry ? If you really needed that dressing so badly, you should be here. » He grouched.

The hour of queuing due to a misunderstanding between the pharmacist and a Borginian client had worsened his mood even more, and his patience was wearing thin.

As Franziska would say, he didn't feel like he could take any more of _the fool's_ _foolishness._

« Shhhhhh ! Don't talk so loud ! » Came the answer a few seconds later.

« What ? Why ? »

« Come and have a look at this. »

Reluctantly, Miles abandoned his recent purchases and headed toward the living room.

Larry was standing beside the couch, grinning broadly at something Miles couldn't see. He looked over the back of the sofa.

« Well, well. Look at what we have here… »

The sight that greeted him elicited a smile- His little sister and his best friend, fast asleep on the couch after a failed attempt at watching a movie. Franziska's head was resting on a cushion on Phoenix's chest and Phoenix's arm was wrapped not only around the cushion but around Franziska's shoulders as well.

« Two little sleepyheads… » His friend commented delightedly.

Miles took his favorite pose, arms crossed and finger tapping his own arm.

« If that isn't decisive evidence… » He murmured pensively.


End file.
